Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 1
Pewnego pięknego dnia jesienią siedział sobie pod cienistym dachem letnika pan Andrzej Kmicic i popijając miód poobiedni, spoglądał przez obrosłe dzikim chmielem kraty na żonę, która przechadzała się pięknie umiecioną ulicą przed letnikiem. Niewiasta była urodziwa nad miarę, jasnowłosa, o pogodnej, nieledwie anielskiej twarzy. Chodziła z wolna i ostrożnie, bo było w niej pełno powagi błogosławieństwa. Pan Andrzej Kmicic patrzył na nią okrutnie rozkochany. Gdzie się ruszyła, tam wzrok jego zwracał się za nią z takim przywiązaniem, z jakim pies wodzi oczyma za panem. Chwilami zaś uśmiechał się, bo był z jej widoku rad bardzo, i wąsa do góry podkręcał. A wówczas pojawiał się w jego twarzy pewien wyraz wesołego hultajstwa. Znać żołnierz był z przyrodzenia krotofilny i za kawalerskich lat musiał moc figlów napłatać. Ciszę w sadzie przerywały tylko odgłosy spadających na ziemię przejrzałych owoców i brzęczenie owadów. Pogoda ustaliła się cudnie. Był to początek września. Słońce nie prażyło już za mocno, ale rzucało jeszcze obfite złote blaski. W blaskach owych lśniły się czerwone jabłka wśród szarych liści siedzące tak obficie, że drzewa zdawały się być nimi oblepione. Gałęzie śliw gięły się pod owocem okrytym siwym woskiem. Pierwsze zapowiednie nitki pajęczyny, pouczepiane do drzew, chwiały się wraz z leciuchnym powiewem, tak lekkim, iż nie szeleścił nawet liśćmi. Może i owa pogoda na świecie napawała tak pana Kmicica wesołością, bo oblicze rozjaśniało mu się coraz więcej. Wreszcie pociągnął miodu i rzekł do żony: — Oleńka, a pójdź ino tu! Coś ci rzeknę. — Byle nie coś takiego, czego nierada słucham. — Jak mi Bóg miły, nie! Daj ucho! To rzekłszy objął ją wpół, przysunął wąsy do jej jasnych włosów i szepnął: — Jeśli będzie chłop, to niech mu będzie Michał. Ona zaś odwróciła twarz nieco zapłonioną i odszepnęła mu z kolei: — A obiecałeś się nie przeciwiać, żeby był Herakliusz? — Bo widzisz, dla Wołodyjowskiego... — Zali nie pierwsza pamięć dziada? — I mego dobrodzieja... Hm! prawda... Ale drugiemu będzie Michał! Nie może inaczej być! Tu Oleńka wstawszy próbowała się uwolnić z rąk pana Andrzeja Kmicica, ale on, przygarnąwszy ją jeszcze silniej do siebie, począł całować po ustach, po oczach, powtarzając przy tym : — A mój ty krociu, mój tysiącu, moje ty kochanie najmilsze! Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im pachołek, który ukazał się na końcu ulicy i szedł spiesznie ku letnikowi. — Czego chcesz? — spytał Kmicic puszczając żonę. — Pan Charłamp przyjechał i czeka na pokojach — odrzekł pachoł. — A owóż i on sam ! — zawołał Kmicic na widok męża zbliżającego się ku altanie. — Dla Boga, jakże mu wąsy posiwiały! Witaj, towarzyszu miły! witaj, stary kompanionie! To rzekłszy wypadł z altany i biegł naprzeciw pana Charłampa z roztworzonymi rękoma. Ale pan Charłamp skłonił się naprzód nisko Oleńce, którą za dawnych czasów na kiejdańskim dworze u księcia wojewody wileńskiego widywał, następnie przycisnął jej dłoń do swoich niezmiernych wąsów, za czym dopiero rzuciwszy się w objęcia Kmicica zaślochał na jego ramieniu. — Dla Boga, co waści jest? — zawołał zdumiony gospodarz. — Jednemu Bóg przysporzył szczęścia — odrzekł Charłamp -a drugiemu umknął. Smutku zaś mojego powody samemu tylko waszmości opowiedzieć mogę. Tu spojrzał na panią Andrzejową, ona zaś domyśliwszy się, że przy niej nie chce mówić, rzekła do męża: — Przyślę waszmościom miodu, a teraz ich samych zostawuję... Kmicic pociągnął pana Charłampa do letnika i usadowiwszy go na ławie, zawołał: — Coć jest? Pomocy ci trzeba? Liczże na mnie jako na Zawiszę! — Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział stary żołnierz — żadnej też pomocy nie potrzebuję, póki tą oto ręką i tą szablą ruchać mogę; ale nasz przyjaciel, najgodniejszy w Rzeczypospolitej kawaler, w srogim strapieniu, nie wiem, czyli dycha jeszcze. — Na rany Chrystusa! Wołodyjowskiemu się coś przygodziło? — Tak jest! — odrzecze Charłamp, nowe strumienie łez wypuszczając.- Dowiedz się waszmość, że panna Anna Borzobohata ten oto padół opuściła. — Zmarła ! — krzyknął Kmicic chwytając się obiema rękoma za głowę. — Jako ptak grotem ugodzon. Nastała chwila milczenia; tylko jabłka spadające biły tu i owdzie ciężko w ziemię; tylko pan Charłamp sapał coraz głośniej, płacz hamując. Kmicic zaś załamał ręce i powtarzał kiwając głową: — Miły Boże! miły Boże! miły Boże! — Waszmość się nie dziw moim śluzom — rzekł wreszcie Charłamp — bo jeśli waści na samą wieść tylko o przygodzie dolor nieznośnie serce ściska, cóż dopiero mnie, którym patrzył i na jej konanie, i na jego boleść przechodzącą miarę przyrodzoną. Tu wszedł sługa z gąsiorkiem na tacy i drugą szklenicą, a za nim pani Andrzejowa, która przecie ciekawości pokonać nie mogła. Spojrzawszy teraz w twarz męża i widząc w niej głębokie strapienie rzekła zaraz: — Co to za wieści waszmość przywiózł? Nie oddalajcieże mnie. Będę was ile się godzi pocieszać albo zapłaczę z wami, albo radą jakowąś posłużę... — Już i w twojej głowie rady się na to nie znajdzie — odrzekł pan Andrzej. — Ale boję się, żebyś z żalu na zdrowiu szwanku nie poniosła. A ona na to: — Siła ja wytrzymać umiem. Gorzej żyć w niepewności... — Anusia zmarła! — rzekł Kmicic. Oleńka przybladła trochę i opuściła się ciężko na ławkę; myślał Kmicic, że omdleje, ale żal wziął w niej górę nad nagłością wieści i płakać poczęła, a obaj rycerze zawtórowali jej zaraz. — Oleńka — rzekł wreszcie Kmicic pragnąc myśl żony w inną stronę skierować — zali ty nie myślisz, że ona w raju? — Nie nad nią ja, jeno za nią płaczę i nad pana Michałowym sieroctwem, bo co do jej szczęśliwości wiekuistej, chciałabym mieć dla siebie taką nadzieję zbawienia, jaką mam dla niej. Nie było nad nią zacniejszej panienki, lepszego serca, poczciwszej! Oj! moja Anulka! moja Anulka kochana!... — Widziałem jej śmierć — rzekł Charłamp — nie daj Boże nikomu mniej pobożnej. Tu nastało milczenie, aż gdy im nieco żalu łzami spłynęło, ozwał się Kmicic: — Powiadaj waszmość, jako to było, miodem w najżałośniejszych miejscach przepijając. — Dziękuję — odrzekł Charłamp. — Od czasu do czasu przepiję, jeśli waszmość do mnie przepijesz, bo ból nie tylko za serce, ale i za gardziel jako wilk chwyta, a gdy chwyci, to bez jakowegoś ratunku zgoła zadławić może. Było tak. Jechałem z Częstochowy w rodzinne strony, by spokoju na stare lata zażyć i na dzierżawie zasiąść. Dość mi już wojny, bom ją wyrostkiem praktykować począł, a teraz mam już wiechy siwe. Chyba żebym całkiem wysiedzieć nie mógł, to jeszcze pod jaką chorągiew ruszę; aleć owe związki wojskowe z krzywdą ojczyzny, a na pociechę nieprzyjaciół erygowane i owe domowe wojny do reszty mi Bellonę zbrzydziły... Miły Boże! pelikan krwią dzieci karmi, prawda! Ale tej ojczyźnie już i krwi w piersiach nie staje. Œwiderski był wielki żołnierz... Niech go tam Bóg sądzi!.. — Moja Anulu najmilsza! — przerwała z płaczem pani Kmicicowa -toć żeby nie ty, co by się ze mną i z nami wszystkimi stało?... Ucieczką mi była i obroną! Moja Anulu kochana! Słysząc to Charłamp ryknął znowu, ale na krótko, bo mu Kmicic przerwał pytaniem: — A Wołodyjowskiego gdzieś waść spotkał? — Wołodyjowskiego spotkałem takoż w Częstochowie, gdzie oboje spoczynek umyślili, bo się tam po drodze ofiarowali. Zaraz mi powiedział, jako z narzeczoną z waszych stron do Krakowa jedzie, do księżnej Gryzeldy Wiśniowieckiej, bez której pozwolenia i błogosławieństwa panna żadną miarą ślubu wziąść nie chciała. Dziewczyna była jeszcze wonczas zdrowa, a on wesół jak ptak. „Ot — powiada — dał mi Pan Bóg za moją pracę nagrodę!" Chełpił się też Wołodyjowski (Boże go pociesz) niemało i dworował ze mnie, że tośmy się, widzicie waszmość państwo, o tę pannę czasu swego wadzili i mieliśmy się siekać. Gdzie ona teraz, nieboga? Tu ryknął znowu pan Charłamp, ale na krótko, bo Kmicic znów mu przerwał: — Mówisz waszmość, że ona była zdrowa? Skąd jej tak nagle przyszło? — Że nagłe, to nagle. Mieszkała u pani Marcinowej Zamoyskiej, która naonczas z mężem w Częstochowie bawiła. Wołodyjowski cały dzień u niej przesiadywał, trochę na mitręgę narzekał i mówił, że chyba za rok do Krakowa dojadą, bo ich wszyscy po drodze zatrzymują. I nie dziwota! Takiego żołnierza jak pan Wołodyjowski każdy rad ugościć, a kto złapie, to trzyma. Mnie też do panny prowadzał i groził śmiejąc się, że usiecze, gdybym ją rozamorował... Ale ona za nim świata nie widziała. Mnie też istotnie ckliwo się czasem czyniło, że to człek na starość jako ćwiek w ścianie. Nic to! Aż pewnej nocy wpada do mnie Wołodyjowski w konfuzji wielkiej. „Na Boga ! Nie wiesz gdzie jakiego medyka?" — „Co się stało?"— „Chora świata nie poznaje!" Pytam, kiedy zachorowała, powiada, że dopiero co dali mu znać od pani Zamoyskiej. A tu noc! Gdzie szukać medyka, kiedy tam jeno klasztor cały, a w mieście więcej jeszcze zgliszczów niż ludzi. Wynalazłem wreszcie felczera, a i to nie chciał iść! musiałem go obuszkiem przygnać na samo miejsce. Ale tam już był ksiądz potrzebniejszy niż felczer; jakoż zastaliśmy godnego paulina, któren modlitwą ją do przytomności przyprowadził, tak że mogła sakramenta przyjąć i z panem Michałem czule się pożegnać. Na drugi dzień z południa już było po niej ! Felczer mówił, że jej kto musiał coś zadać, luboć to niepodobna, bo w Częstochowie czary się nie chwytają. Ale co się z panem Wołodyjowskim działo, co wygadywał, tego ufam, że mu Pan Jezus nie zakarbuje, bo człek się ze słowami nie liczy, gdy go boleść targa... Ot, mówię waszmości (tu pan Charłamp zniżył głos), bluźnił w zapamiętaniu! — Dla Boga! bluźnił? — powtórzył cicho Kmicic. — Wypadł od jej ciała na sień, z sieni na podwórzec i taczał się jak pijany. Tam pięści do góry podniósłszy począł okropnym głosem wołać: „Takaż mi nagroda za moje rany, za moje trudy, za moję krew, za moję dla ojczyzny przychylność?!..." „Jedno jagnię (powiada) miałem, i to mi, Panie, zabrałeś. Zbrojnego męża (powiada) powalić, któren w hardości po ziemi stąpa, godna (powiada) boskiej ręki sprawa, ale gołębia niewinnego potrafi zadusić i kot, i jastrząb, i kania!... i..." — Na rany boskie! — zakrzyknęła pani Andrzejowa — nie powtarzaj waść, bo nieszczęście na dom ściągniesz! Charłamp przeżegnał się i dalej mówił: — Myślało żołnierzysko, że się dosłużyło, a ot mu nagroda! Ha! Bóg najlepiej wie, co robi, choć tego ni rozumem ludzkim pojąć, ni sprawiedliwością ludzką odmierzyć! Zaraz tedy po onych bluźnierstwach stężał i na ziemię upadł, a ksiądz nad nim egzorcyzma odprawował, żeby sprośne duchy w niego nie wstąpiły, które mogły na bluźnierstwa się zwabić. — Prędkoże przyszedł do siebie? — Z godzinę leżał jak nieżywy, potem zasie się ocknął i wróciwszy do swojej kwatery nikogo widzieć nie chciał. W czasie pogrzebu przemówiłem do niego: „Panie Michale — powiadam — miej Boga w sercu!" On nic! Trzy dni siedziałem jeszcze w Częstochowie, bo mi go żal było odjeżdżać, alem na próżno we drzwi kołatał. Nie chciał mnie! Biłem się z myślami, co czynić, czy tentować dłużej u drzwi, czy jechać?... Jakże tak człeka bez nijakiej pociechy zostawić? Wszelako poznawszy, że nic nie wskóram, postanowiłem jechać do Skrzetuskiego. On przecie najlepszy jego przyjaciel, a pan Zagłoba drugi; może mu jako do serca trafią, a zwłaszcza pan Zagłoba, któren jest człowiek bystry i wie, jak do kogo przemówić. — I byłeś waść u Skrzetuskich? — Byłem, ale i tu Bóg nie pofortunił, bo oboje z panem Zagłobą wyjechali w Kaliskie, do pana Stanisława, rotmistrza. Nie umiał nikt powiedzieć, kiedy wrócą. Wówczas ja sobie pomyślałem : i tak mi droga na Żmudź, wstąpię do waćpaństwa dobrodziejstwa i opowiem, co się stało. — Wiedziałem to dawno, że godny z waści kawaler — rzekł Kmicic. — Nie o mnie tu chodzi, jeno o Wołodyjowskiego — odparł Charłamp— i przyznam się waćpaństwu, że się wielce o niego obawiam, aby umysł mu się nie pomieszał... — Bóg go, od tego ochroni! — rzekła pani Andrzejowa. — Jeśli go uchroni, to pewnikiem habit wdzieje, bo powiadam waćpaństwu, że takiej żałości, jakom żyw, nie widziałem... A szkoda żołnierza! szkoda! — Jak to szkoda? To chwały bożej przybędzie! — ozwała się znów Kmicicowa. Charłamp począł wąsami ruszać i trzeć czoło. — Owóż, mościa dobrodziko... albo przybędzie, albo i nie przybędzie. Policzcie no waćpaństwo, ilu to on pogan i heretyków w życiu zgładził, czym pewnie więcej Zbawiciela naszego i jego Najświętszą Matkę udelektował niż niejeden ksiądz kazaniami. Hm! Rzecz namysłu godna! każdy niech służy chwale bożej, jak najlepiej umie... Owóż, widzicie państwo, między jezuitami znajdzie się zawsze siła od niego mądrzejszych, a takiej drugiej szabli w Rzeczypospolitej nie masz... — Prawda jest, jak mi Bóg miły! — ozwał się Kmicic. — Nie wiesz waszmość, czyli on został w Częstochowie, czy pojechał? — Był do chwili mego wyjazdu. Co potem uczynił, nie wiem. Wiem jeno, że broń Boże zapamiętania, broń Boże choroby, która często z desperacją idzie w parze, sam on tam będzie, bez pomocy, bez krewnego, bez przyjaciela, bez pociechy. — Niechże cię Najświętsza Panna w cudownym miejscu ratuje, wierny przyjacielu ! — zawołał nagle Kmicic — któryś mi tyle wyświadczył, że i brat nie uczyniłby więcej! Pani Andrzejowa zamyśliła się głęboko i długi czas trwało milczenie, na koniec podniosła swą jasną głowę i rzekła: — Jędrek, czy ty pamiętasz, ileśmy mu winni? — Jeśli zapomnę, to od psa oczu pożyczę, bo swoimi nie będę śmiał na uczciwego człeka spojrzeć! — Jędrek, ty go nie możesz tak ostawić. — Jakże to? — Jedź do niego. — Oto zacne białogłowskie serce, oto zacna pani! — zawołał Charłamp chwytając ręce Kmicicowej i pokrywając je pocałunkami. Ale Kmicicowi nie w smak była rada, więc począł głową kręcić i rzekł: — Ja bym dla niego na koniec świata pojechał, ale... sama wiesz... żebyś to była zdrowa, nie mówię... ale sama wiesz! Broń Boże strachu jakiego, jakiej przygody... Usechłbym z niespokojności..: Żona pierwsza niż najlepszy przyjaciel... Pana Michała mi żal... ale... sama wiesz!.. — Ja się pod opieką laudańskich ojców zostanę. Teraz tu spokojnie, nie byle czego też się ulęknę. Bez woli bożej włos mi nie spadnie... A tam pan Michał ratunku może potrzebuje... — Oj, potrzebuje! — wtrącił Charłamp. — Słyszysz, Jędrek. Ja zdrowa. Krzywda mnie od nikogo nie spotka... Wiem ja, że ci niesporo odjeżdżać... — Wolałbym na armaty z kociubą iść! — przerwał Kmicic. — Zali to myślisz, że jak ostaniesz, nie będzie ci gorzko, ilekroć pomyślisz: przyjacielam zaniechał! A jeszcze i Pan Bóg w gniewie słusznym łatwo błogosławieństwa może umknąć! — Sęk mi w głowę wbijasz. Powiadasz, że może błogosławieństwa umknąć? Tego się boję! — Taki przyjaciel, jak pan Michał, toż to święty obowiązek go ratować! — Jać Michała kocham całym sercem. Trudno!... Kiedy trzeba, to rychło trzeba, bo tu każda godzina znaczy! Zaraz do stajen idę... Przez Bóg żywy, czy już nie ma innej rady? Licho tamtych nadało w Kaliskie jechać! Toć mi nie o siebie chodzi, ale o ciebie, krociu najmilszy! Wolałbym majętności stracić niż bez ciebie jeden dzień dychać. Kto by mi powiedział, że nie dla służby publicznej ciebie odjadę, to bym mu rękojeść po krzyżyk w gębę wsadził. Obowiązek— mówisz? Niechże będzie! Kiep, kto się ogląda! Żeby dla kogo innego, nie dla Michała, nigdy bym tego nie uczynił! Tu zwrócił się do Charłampa: — Mości panie, proszę ze mną do stajen, konie opatrzym. A ty, Oleńka, każ mi łuby pakować. Niech tam który z laudańskich omłotu pilnuje... Panie Charłamp, choć ze dwie niedziele musisz waćpan u nas posiedzieć, żony mi dopilnujesz. Może też się tu w okolicy jaka dzierżawa znajdzie. Bierz Lubicz! co? Chodź waćpan do stajni! Za godzinę ruszam! Kiedy trzeba, to trzeba!.. Pan Wołodyjowski 01